A long awaited conversation
by TVjunkie006
Summary: JJ impatiently waits for Drake to be ready to talk. DrakexJJ This is the sequel to 'A heating argumentation'. It is not complitely necessary to read the prequel to understand this one, but you might be a bit confused at the beginning.


**A long awaited conversation**

**A/N: Hi, I'm back with the sequel to 'A heating argumentation'. You don't have to read the prequel to understand this one. Although, you might be a bit confused at the beginning.  
**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own FAKE.  
**

JJ sat at his desk and was looking at an old picture of the CI-unit. Drake was standing next to Dee and Ted. The three of them had their arms around each others shoulders and it was very clear, even for a stranger to see, that those three were best friends.

'So why the hell did Drake hit Dee? What could have enraged Drake so much, for him to hit one of his best friends?' JJ asked himself, like he did so many times before. It was still a mystery to him.

Drake didn't have a violent temper. He never got angry at perps, even if they swore at him. So how could it be, that when Drake did loose his nerves and actually beat someone, it was a person, he knew for seven years. JJ was so lost in thoughts, that he didn't notice Drake entering their office.

"Hey JJ, do you know where those papers are, the chief gave us?"

After Drake didn't get an answer, he looked over at JJ. He noticed JJ staring at a picture. Drake walked over and stood behind JJ, so he could see, what JJ was looking at.

"Where did you find that?" Drake asked.

This time, JJ did hear Drake and when he noticed that Drake was standing right behind him, he jumped in fright.

"Drake! God, you startled me. I didn't notice you coming in."

"Well, you were pretty spaced out. So where did you find that picture?"

"Oh, I found it, when I was looking for some papers. Sorry, I didn't mean to go through your personal stuff."

"That's alright. I do hope you found those papers."

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. So…why did you stare at that picture so intently, that you didn't notice anything else?"

"I was thinking about you and Dee."

"Me and Dee?"

"Yes, about your friendship."

"What about it?"

"Well, you knew him for seven years. He's one of your best friends, yet you still punched him. Why?"

Drake sighted. 'Not again.'

"JJ, we've had this conversation before. I told you, that I would tell you why eventually."

"You told me that a month ago!"

"I told you I need time to fully comprehend everything myself. That takes time!"

"How much more?" JJ asked impatiently.

"I don't know. Why does it interest you so much anyway?"

"Well for once, you are not the person who goes around and hits other people. And you hit Dee! It must have been something pretty huge to piss you off so much to do that."

"It was." Drake muttered quietly.

"And second, you didn't wanna tell me what it was, and we used to tell each other everything. So if you don't tell me, it must have something to do with me. There's no other explanation. So there's something about me, that can make you so angry, that you even punch Dee. That's why it interests me so much!"

"Okay, good. You've got a point there. But I'm still not ready to talk with you about it. I promise, I will one day."

"Yeah, in about five years, or what?" JJ asked.

"No, surely not in five years, JJ." Drake replied, smiling.

"Okay, good. I'll wait longer. But it better be worth the wait!"

"Don't you worry. It will be."

Three weeks had gone by since JJ and Drake had their talk. JJ was very patient and didn't ask Drake every second day if he was ready to talk yet. He thought about it daily though. Drake had said, that the wait would be worth it, so it had to be something good, for JJ anyway.

JJ most certainly knew what he wished the fight had been about, but he was also convinced, that his wish would not be granted.

'Could it really be, that Drake hit Dee, because Dee yelled at me that morning. Does Drake care about me so much?' JJ asked himself.

Right at this moment, Drake entered their office.

"Hi JJ. Listen, can you meet me on the roof at lunchtime? I wanna talk to you." Drake told JJ.

JJ, after imagining Drake saying that for so long, first thought he was dreaming again. But one pinch in his arm told him, that he was wide awake and Drake really did wanna talk with him.

"Sure Drake." JJ replied grinning. 'Finally! Drake's ready!'

"Okay, so I've got to go to the courthouse now. See ya later."

The two hours 'til lunchtime went over very slowly and JJ was sure, that time did that to him on purpose.

When it was finally twelve o'clock, JJ rushed out of the door so fast, he nearly run Ryo over.

"Oh sorry Ryo, I did not see you."

"That's okay. Nothing happened. Why are you in such a rush anyway?"

"Oh, I'm gonna go meet Drake. He wants to talk to me."

"Oh, does he. Well, then see you later."

"You too." JJ replied and was off, heading to the roof.

Ryo looked after JJ smiling.

'Drake wants to talk to JJ… I've got to tell Dee about that.'

JJ arrived at the roof completely out of breath. He was so exited to talk with Drake, that he took three steps at a time. More than once, he nearly fell over, but he couldn't care less. Drake was after nearly two months finally ready to talk.

JJ saw Drake leaning against the railing, so he walked over to him and stood next to him. Drake faced JJ and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hi to you too." JJ replied smiling.

"So…here we are." Drake said nervous.

He didn't really know how to start. He hoped JJ would.

"Yes, finally I'm gonna find out what happened." JJ said excited.

Drake quickly thanked the universe for making JJ start.

"You were very anxious about that." Drake said laughing.

"You bet I was. So, what did happen after you left to get coffee?"

Drake breathed in deeply.

"Okay, so after I exited our office and was about to enter the break room, I heard voices. It was Ryo and Dee talking. I wanted to go in and say Hi, but then I heard our names being mentioned. So, curious how I was, I pretended to tie my shoe."

"You were eavesdropping?"

"I know, I shouldn't have, but curiosity was stronger."

"Okay, carry on."

"I heard Dee tell Ryo that you should just stay out of his way, so that he wouldn't get mad at you anymore."

JJ tensed up suddenly. 'Those were Dee's words?'

Drake, seeing JJ tense up, immediately comforted him.

"Hey, don't worry too much about it. We both know, that Dee can be insensitive sometimes. I'm afraid, that you are going to hear some other things, which won't make you feel great."

"Oh… I see. But carry on, I can handle it." JJ told Drake.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." JJ did agree with Drake about Dee being insensitive sometimes, but Dee's words did still hurt. Drake continued talking.

"Dee also mentioned me playing the hero, whenever he is mean to you."

"Huh?" JJ asked confused.

"I know. Ryo then asked Dee, if he at least could be nicer to you, but Dee said, it was like a chemical reaction and that there was nothing he could do about it. That really angered me and unfortunately I muttered something a bit too loud. Dee and Ryo noticed someone being outside and I figured, that I should better walk in."

"I see. Thank you for getting angry." JJ told Drake smiling.

"No problem." Drake replied, blushing. "So anyway, like I said, I went in and confronted Dee. I made it very clear to him that I was not playing the hero, but was doing what a partner was supposed to do. I was starting to get pretty angry. The next few things might be hard for you, so I apologize."

"Err… thanks." JJ answered. 'Hard for me? What did Drake say? What did Dee say?" JJ wondered.

Drake continued talking. "Like I said, I was pretty furious with Dee, so I started to yell at him about how he wouldn't want to do anything to stop himself getting angry at you. That it would make him feel great to know, that there was a person crying because of him."

"You said that?" JJ asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I did. Ryo tried to calm me down, but that was no use. I was defending you, my best friend, who was being treated horribly by Dee."

JJ suddenly felt a tear slid down his cheek. He had absolutely no idea, that Drake cared about him so much.

"And then…Dee started yelling back..." Drake said gloomily.

JJ knew just by Drake's tone, that what Dee had said, was why Drake hit him.

"What did he say?" JJ asked carefully.

Drake turned around and faced JJ. He looked directly into JJ's blue eyes and continued talking.

"He said a lot of things. Most of them were pretty mean, but also true. That was the major point. Dee's yelling and ranting was the truth. And I couldn't bear it. But that wasn't the reason, why I hit him. No, I could have taken that, but not his last words."

"What were his last words?" JJ hesitantly asked Drake, never breaking eye contact.

Drake turned around again and was now looking at the floor as though he was afraid of JJ's reaction.

"He said that by all my actions, it was clear to see, that I had the hots for you, but was too afraid to tell you. And then…then he asked me, if he was too big of a competition. After that I snapped and hit him right on his nose…" Drake said, finishing his tale. He had become quieter with every word, so JJ had to listen very intently, to understand everything.

JJ blinked surprised. 'That's what enraged Drake so much. Dee taunted Drake about his feelings for me. But are there actually any feelings like that, or was Dee wrong?' JJ surely hoped he wasn't, but he wasn't feeling very confident. But then again, Drake was saying that Dee was always telling the truth…

Drake was still looking at his shoes, as though they were the most interesting thing ever. How would JJ react? After all, it doesn't happen every day, that your so called straight partner at work lets you know, that he hit one of his best friends, because said friend was taunting him about the feelings he has for you.

"Drake…please look at me." JJ told Drake gently. Drake looked up at JJ hesitantly.

"Was Dee right about that? About your feelings towards me?"

Very slowly, never breaking their eye contact, Drake nodded.

As soon as Drake did that, JJ started grinning and threw himself at Drake, hugging him happily.

Drake was very surprised, but of course incredibly cheerful as well. He hugged JJ back, laughing.

"Does that mean, my feelings are mutual?"

"You bet they are!" JJ replied merrily. "Oh, and just so you know, you really are my hero!" JJ told Drake, before he leaned forwards and captured Drake's lips with his own.

That's how Dee found them. Kissing and apparently oblivious to everything else. Dee, after deciding that he didn't want to interrupt them, closed the door and headed back to his office, smiling. He finally knew what was going on between Drake and JJ.

THE END

* * *

**A/N: **If there are any errors, please let me know and I will correct them. I'm thinking about getting a beta, but I don't really know where to find them... I hope you liked this story and review.


End file.
